


At Long Last

by TheOfficialKai517



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27029611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/pseuds/TheOfficialKai517
Summary: The Sabrewings get to meet Orion and Cassie.
Relationships: Huey Duck/Violet Sabrewing
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	At Long Last

**Author's Note:**

> An anon in the comments of one of my Huelet Week pieces suggested Lena meeting the Huelet twins, and... I couldn't not write it.
> 
> For those of you who don't know me... The part in all italics is kind of a flashback/memory. Lots of people get confused on that and I wanted to clarify it.
> 
> These trademark symbols are getting out of hand, but they're too much fun!

Violet's phone buzzed, and she glanced at Huey. "Take her?"

He laughed softly, already reaching for Cassie with one arm, already holding Orion in the other. Violet reached to pick up her phone, unlocking it so that she could read the text from her sister.

_Almost there._

She smiled, grateful for the ahead-of-time warning she'd been given. When Huey's family had visited earlier, they'd learned that the twins weren't the biggest fans of the doorbell. Or knocking. Or Dewey finding an open window and yelling _"We're here!!!"_ at the top of his lungs.

"I'm heading outside," she told Huey quietly, "I'm gonna wait for my family."

Huey smiled softly. "Alright."

She kissed his cheek, quickly going to kiss her kids, too. And then she went outside to sit on the stoop out front, mindlessly playing a game on her phone and enjoying the fresh air before hearing the sound of a car approaching. She glanced up and smiled when she saw the Sabrewing Family Clunker™, the old Country Squire that had been in their family since before she had been born, pulling into their driveway. She stood up, knowing that at least one of her family members would definitely hop out of the car before it was even parked.

Her suspicion was confirmed when both Lena and Ty jumped out, the latter coming to smother her in a big bear hug. Violet laughed softly, wrapping her arms around her father in return.

"Hey, Dad," she murmured softly, holding onto him tightly.

She knew without even looking or listening for the tells that he was already crying; he was more emotional than her other father, or Lena, or just about anyone else that she knew. Those emotions of his were really only rivaled by both Huey and Donald.

"Inside?" Lena asked, interrupting the father-daughter moment.

Violet glanced up at her older sister. "Yes. Hubert and the kids are inside."

Lena bolted inside, and Violet smiled softly. Ty let go of her in order to go follow Lena inside, and Indy finally came up to her, having parked the car.

"Come inside, Papa," she said quietly, taking her father's hand and leading him inside, "I know you want to meet them."

* * *

Lena paused when she reached the doorway of the living room, spotting her brother-in-law cradling her niece and nephew. She blinked, remembering just a few weeks before, when she had come for a visit.

_"Violet... Are those... Are those eggs?"_

_Violet looked up at her adoptive sister, raising an eyebrow. "How did you get in here?"_

_Lena laughed, holding up a key. "Huey's not the best about hiding the key."_

_"Dang it," Violet muttered, taking the key from her, "he wasn't trying to hide that... I'll call him and let him know he forgot it. Again."_

_"Now, back to my question. Are those seriously eggs?"_

_"... Yeah, they are," Violet said softly, looking at the two oblong objects nestled in the blankets right next to her, "they were just laid a few hours ago, not long after Hubert left for work..."_

_Lena knelt down next to her sister and the eggs. "Vi..."_

_She went quiet, just staring at the small eggs. Those little things... They changed things for her and her family. It promoted everyone: Violet and Huey to parents, Ty and Indy and Della to grandparents, Dewey and Louie to uncles, her and Webby to aunts..._

_Aunt. That word didn't hold many good memories for her._

_"Lena... You're not going to become Magica," Violet said softly, almost as if reading her sister's mind, "you're going to be a wonderful aunt to these two, I know it."_

_Lena smiled a little, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. She trusted Violet, but didn't necessarily believe the words._

_Not yet._

"... Lena?" Huey asked, noticing his sister-in-law standing in the doorway, "aren't you going to come in?"

She blinked before nodding, entering. She knelt down next to Huey, looking at the twins before looking back at him.

She offered a small, nervous smile. "May I...?"

Huey nodded, maneuvering a little so that Orion was in his aunt's arms suddenly. Lena automatically cradled him close, trying to imitate the way that Huey was holding Cassie. Once she had nearly perfected it, she glanced down at Orion.

"Hey, Orion," she murmured, remembering what her sister had told her their names were, "hi..."

He blinked his eyes open, staring at her sleepily. She smiled a little, holding him close.

"Hey, there, buddy," she greeted him again, smiling a little, "I'm your Aunt Lena... I thought you should know."

He made a soft, squeaky little sound and she laughed softly. "I have a bit of a history with my own aunt... You might never know that story. But you'll never have to live it, I promise. I'm not going to be a perfect aunt, alright? But I'm going to be the most awesome aunt you ever could've asked for, I promise. For you and your sister both."

Huey smiled a little before glancing up. Violet was standing in the doorway now with both of her fathers, smiling softly as she watched her sister. And then she went to sit down next to Lena. Lena smiled softly at her before offering Orion up to Ty-- who was, once more, an emotional mess-- before leaning into Violet a little.

"Hey!" Violet cried, trying to shove her off, "not fair! You're literally twice my size!"

"And I'm also made of shadow. A little too heavy for you?"

Violet snorted before giving a defeated sigh. "Just promise me you're not going to lean on my children like that, _ever."_

"Of course not," Lena said, smiling a little as she glanced up at where Indy was now holding Cassie, "I'd never do anything to ruin my reputation as Best Aunt."

Violet laughed softly before wrapping her arm around her sister. _... I knew she'd come around._


End file.
